To Be Loved
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: A prequel one-shot to a future story. Bella is going on a road trip before starting college. She doesn't expect to get a companion on the trip, her life will never be the same again. OOC


**Okay so this one-shot is a prequel to a story that I'm writing. It's not really meant to be that informative, the story will fill in the blanks and help you understand this Bella better that is very OOC. I wrote her the way she is in the story because many young girls are very impressionable and don't really noticed everything. I wrote this story without a real layout just the concept that I knew what I wanted to happen to lead up into the other story. **

**This could actually happen to someone, so don't tell me that it's unrealistic. Yes, it might be a little vague but there is a point to that. If you pay attention to the thoughts of Bella every month they grow increasingly aware of one thing, but at the same time unable to grasp the concept of the thing staring her right in the face. **

**It happened to my friend, not the exact actions but the concept behind this story. **

**I know this is a really long author's note, I just didn't want people to read it and automatically think it's an unfinished, unrealistic story. But if you do think that, go ahead and tell me because it won't hurt me at all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because if I did I would have made Bella end up with Jasper ;)**

* * *

March 2008

The days seemed to never end. Everything was so new and exciting and I wanted to relish it until I couldn't anymore.

Cool, crisp air was blowing my hair into a tangled mess as I waited for the cab to come pick me up. Today was going to be the perfect day, or at least in my mind it was.

I was going on a road trip across the states and not much could seem better to me.

When I decided to take my first year off of college last year after completing enough credits in High School to start out as a Sophomore, I never would have thought I would be going on my dream trip. Don't ask why, and don't try to understand it, but ever since I was a very young age I have always just wanted to go across country looking at old historical buildings and museums. It's not everyone's ideal dream trip before starting school in the fall, but I couldn't have asked for a better surprise. Even if I hate surprises.

My parents wanted to give it to me the summer before I started college and since I decided to skip a year, they decided to push it until this summer. But when I got fired from my job because of not sleeping with my boss, my parents thought it best to send me away for a bit. I couldn't have agreed more, and they just so happened to have a couple of thousand dollars set aside for just that.

The cab pulled up thirty minutes late, causing a little nitch in my theory of the perfect day, but when I saw my rental car, everything was forgiven.

It was a royal blue convertible 2008 Mustang.

My dream car.

See I told you, the perfect day.

April 2008

After leaving Washington I went through all of the surrounding states. It's all been very interesting to say the least, but the best part is I keep running into this one guy who is also traveling around the states before his next year at college.

It's sort of comforting in a way to be able to go to a strange town and continuously run into the same person. We have had lunch twice together before going off onto our own again.

It's almost like he is my guardian angel.

May 2008

I found a little bit more about James, the other traveler.

He is fixing to be a senior at University of Washington, just like me. He wants to eventually work for the government working on tracking devices, which I thought was really cool. Our conversations really centered more around me than him, so I didn't learn much else.

We decided that if we see each other again in the next city that we might look into getting a room together to save money. It was James idea and I couldn't believe my luck. I couldn't chance an opportunity to save money. After being almost to the southwest part of the country I'm seeing that prices aren't as low as they were a few months ago and money is going to be tight the whole trip.

June 2008

James and I have been traveling to everything together.

He won't allow me to pay for anything except gas. His rental broke down in Alabama and we decided that since were both doing the same thing then why not just ride together.

It's been the most amazing few months of my life.

The first few nights that we shared a room I was worried that I might be making a mistake by trusting a stranger so much, but then a horrible thunder storm hit and that's when everything changed.

Apparently James is deathly scared of them and couldn't sleep alone. Something that has happened since he was a young child he said. I let him sleep with me thinking we would be doing just that, but somewhere during that night it went from friendly banter to sex hair and exhaustion.

I wouldn't say I regret giving my virginity to James, but it felt normal. I guess that's the word.

He was very aggressive and I liked it at first I just wasn't so into when he rammed into me. He apologized and just kept going. I just guess that's how sex is . . .

July 2008

James and I have been going at it like bunnies.

It's been more pleasurable now, but sometimes I wish it didn't hurt so much, I thought that would go away.

James said that it only hurts because when people show each other how much they love each other it will hurt some but the end result is always pleasure.

He is always so sweet and attentive. I couldn't wish for a better way to find the love of my life. He is always there to make sure I'm okay and wants to go every where with me. When were in public one of his hands is constantly on me somewhere showing people how affectionate we are toward each other.

I can't wait for us to start college in the next couple of months and really begin our lives.

August 2008

We just reached the southern tip of Washington.

I'm really sad that I won't be able to see James for another month, says it will pass before I even realize it. I don't want to believe it.

When we reached his house he gave me a quick kiss and ran inside. I thought it was odd he didn't want me to come in for a little bit but I guess it's best that I let him have his freedom.

My parents were ecstatic when I came home. I showed them all the pictures. Although I've been calling my parents and they knew about James they were still surprised to see him in all of the pictures I showed them. My mom got this weird look on her face but when I asked what was wrong, but she covered it up really quick. I'll have to remember to tell James about that, asks him if he remembered something odd about the pictures.

School starts next month and I can't wait to be able to see James again.

September 2008

School has been fine.

I don't see James much.

It's starting to scare me that was drifting apart and he doesn't really love me.

Every time I let my fears show he reassures me.

October 2008

I see James less and less these days.

I have been missing classes to be able to see him in the mornings, he says that it's important that our love last than my education because he can always support me. At first I refused but I started missing him more and more.

November 2008

James says that he wants to get married to me one day.

I told him I would be his forever, he said I've always been his even before I knew it.

He always knows what to say.

December 2008

James hasn't been answering his phone the last few days.

I got scared and went to his house seeing if he was okay.

An elderly lady answered the door and said she didn't know anyone named James.

I tried his job, they said that he was a customer never an employee.

I started getting really scared that I was going crazy and imagined him.

My theroy was thrown out the window when James rushed in my room at midnight and started throwing all of my clothes into luggage and yelling at me that we needed to leave. I asked where and he said that it wasn't my place to know.

I know that's just his way of protecting me from a threat.

We didn't make it out of my room though because while he was still packing someone standing in the shadows in the halls shot him in the head and then told me to run.

I didn't make it out of my room because when the scent of James blood hit my nose everything went black and I was unconscious to the world.

* * *

**So? If you loved it, tell me. If you hated it, tell me. If you think I'm wasting my time and energy writing the story then go ahead and tell me that too. **

**Reviews would be like getting to eat a Jasper flavored popsicle.**


End file.
